Risk It
by Sketchy Cannabis
Summary: Harry takes a chance during a little potion study session between him and noneother than that hot blonde, Draco.


Risk It

**Rating**: PG13 (T)-- Nothing huge, just a little boy / boy kissing playing and such

**Pairing**: Draco / Harry

**Setting**: 7th year

**Fluffy & sexeh?** Oh hell yes.

**Summary:** Harry takes a chance during a little potion study session between him and none-other than that hot blonde, Draco.

Sketchy Cannabis -- Finished: 5/7/05

**Disclaimers:** The Harry Potter characters are not mine, though, I sorely wish they were.

Now, onward and forward, my friends.

-

"What are you doing?" Draco's voice suddenly broke the silence that'd previously been only filled with small intakes of breath and quills scratching, sometimes punctuated by the turning of a crinkly page of paper.

"Taking a chance," Harry replied, his calm complexion seemingly amused by Draco's confusion. Hey, who wouldn't take joy in that?

The two boys, well, men, were sitting in the Head Boy's quarters. Harry, struggling with his potions, had submitted himself to Draco's horrid pretenses in hope of scraping by on his potions finals. Though improvement had been shown, other things had started mingling into the mix.

Harry's heart raced when Draco's hand brushed his away to scrawl in the correct amount of something. He found himself blushing when Draco's cool eyes looked over him with less and less disdain, and more of a calm calculating look. He hated how his fingers itched to brush the hair out of his face; Harry just couldn't take it anymore. Draco was blushing; Harry soon realized he was too. He took that as a good sign.

"Since when does that involve straddling me? Really, Potter, You've gone off you're rocker if you think--"

Draco's huffy speech was cut off by Harry's lips. Though Draco vehemently complained vocally, he didn't seem to be resisting much physically. Draco tasted much like what Harry had imagined – a dazzling mixture of sweet mint and something purely his own. "Shut up, Malfoy." Harry's words were a mere whisper into Draco's ear as he nipped at the lobe softly.

_Don't groan._ Draco was repeating his mantra over and over as Harry assaulted his neck and ear. When Harry's ice-cold ink-stained fingers slunk under his shirt though, he couldn't help but gasp. Soon, the fact that Harry was straddling him no longer mattered. Nor did it matter that his leg was tingling from being pushed at such an odd angle into the chair. "Potter." It was a hoarse whisper, hardly a croak, in all reality. Draco's hips lifted lightly out of instinct, his eyes half-closed.

"Shhh." Harry had pulled himself off Draco, kneeling on the floor between his legs. Draco's shirt was pushed aside as Harry leaned up to nip at his chest. It was pale and smooth – reminding Harry of white lilies in spring. So soft, he thought to himself with a little smile.

When Harry finally stopped, he leaned his forehead against Draco's chest, his skin sweaty and clammy against Draco's silken skin, his heart racing. He could hear Draco's, beating just as fast. Small red tick marks lined Draco's sides and chest from Harry's teeth.

"Potter?" After a pause, Draco decided on adding, "Harry?"

"Yes?" Harry's voice was muffled into Draco's chest, and Draco squirmed when Harry's exhale hit his sensitive skin.

"What just happened?" Draco sounded vulnerable. Harry was busy prying Draco's tightly clutched hands from the arms of the chair. Soon his fingers were laced into Draco's, a smile on his face.

"Did you like it?" Harry's voice was quiet, reassuring. Solid.

"Yes." His voice was so quiet; his fingers clutched tighter on Harry's for a brief moment.

"Then does it matter?" Harry's green eyes were set playfully under arched eyebrows. His glasses had slid down his nose in his dealings, and Draco had this powerful urge to fix them.

Draco's cool grey eyes flashed as he shook his head, his gaze remaining on Harry even as his head moved. "I guess it doesn't."

"Of course not. Now --" Harry stood, his fingers lingering on Draco, "-- now how do we finish this potion?"

Draco sat for a moment, fingers twined with Harry's as he pulled him flush with his own body. "That can wait." Draco pushed his lips against Harry's roughly. "It's pay back."

Harry grinned at Draco as he pulled him towards the couch. Something told Harry he'd be enjoying the rest of this year greatly with his new found "study" mate.

-

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the little drabble. This is an old one. Finally typed it up.


End file.
